


Bottoms up

by Orithain



Series: Tulips [13]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Vic teases Mac, with predictable results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 1999.

Vic was bored stiff. He's been undercover in yet another bar for a week now, and he hadn't been able to get any proof that they were running illegal cock fights somewhere on the premises. He knew something had to be going on downstairs because he kept seeing dozens of people come up when no one had gone down. His only entertainment since he'd been here had been watching Mac's blood pressure rise as he flirted with the customers. This stint as a bartender had given him a chance to wear that leather outfit of his that Mac liked so much. Mac just didn't seem to appreciate that others liked it too.

Mac was glaring at one very persistent customer who had been flirting with Vic for the last half hour. Okay, so Vic looked incredibly sexy in that black leather, but if that guy stroked his finger over Vic's hand one more time, he was going to lose it. Even as he thought that, he saw the little bastard reach toward Vic again. He'd had it.

Mac slammed his glass down on the bar and moved over beside the soon-to-be-dead idiot. He reached over, stroking a hand over Vic's chest, toying with the nipple ring with one finger.

Vic smothered a grin at both the expression on the slightly drunken patron's face and Mac's blatantly possessive actions. He leaned over the bar to kiss Mac, their lips meeting, tongues rubbing together, exploring each other's mouths in turn. Forgetting about their audience, the case, everything except the familiar taste of Mac, Vic pressed forward against the bar, trying to get even closer. Finally lack of air forced them to separate a bare inch, staring into each other's eyes. Vic's tongue licked over Mac's lips, unwilling even now to lose that final contact with him.

Eventually Vic straightened up, grinning when he noticed that his admirer was long gone. He chuckled when he noticed Mac's smug expression. "Another drink, babe?"

"Just a cola, gorgeous. I have a feeling this is going to be another long night."

"Hey, it's not that bad. I don't think we're going to find what we're looking for here. At a guess, I'd say that this place is involved, that the exit or at least one of them, from the arena where they're holding the fights is somewhere in the basement, but I think one of the other teams will have a better chance of finding something out."

"I agree. I was referring to having to look at you like that all night long again. Being in a perpetual state of arousal is not good for a man, lover."

Vic snorted. "Then don't look at me."

Mac laughed at him. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"I have it on good authority that I look like someone's dad."

"What idiot said that?" Mac couldn't believe it. Looking at Vic, heavy lashes half shielding bright green eyes, lush pink lips still wet and shiny from their kiss, a hint of stubble on a jaw line that begged to be nibbled, nipples erect beneath the loose black leather vest, he could more easily believe someone would throw themselves at his feet and beg to be fucked.

"Remember that night we went to that rave with Li Ann and Nicky? Two girls there told me that." Vic frowned at the memory.

"They were obviously too young to know what they were talking about. Trust me, babe, you're sex on legs."

Vic had to laugh. "Thanks, Mac, but I think you might be prejudiced."

Mac shrugged. "I always thought so, babe, even before we got together. Hell, that's why I had to try so hard with Li Ann; I couldn't imagine anyone picking me when she could have you."

Vic stared in shock. He couldn't believe that a man as sexy and attractive as Mac could be so insecure. But then he didn't know why he was so surprised. Mac had continually shown signs of it since they'd gotten together, his jealousy being a prime one. Vic leaned over to kiss him again, telling him without words that he loved him, that he chose him.

When they separated this time, both men were panting, and they stared at each other, wondering how the hell they were supposed to make it through the next couple of hours till they could go home. After a moment Vic turned to the other bartender and told him that he was taking a break. Jake, the bartender, wore a knowing smirk, but he just nodded. Vic came out from behind the bar and grabbed Mac's hand to pull him after him. He wondered desperately where they could go. There was always the back alley, but ever since that time they got caught on that scalping case, alleys made him jumpy.

He knew it was a cliche, but he couldn't think of anyplace else, so he dragged Mac into the men's room. He looked around, then headed for the handicapped stall, locking it behind them.

As soon as he had, Mac slammed him up against the wall, holding him there while he bit at him, throat, shoulders, chest, nipples, drawing groans of pleasure from the older man while leaving marks all over him. Vic thought vaguely that he was going to be getting a hell of a lot of smirks when the guys upstairs saw this, but he really didn't care. He didn't care about much of anything else when Mac's mouth was on him.

Mac frantically unfastened Vic's pants, sliding his hand inside and freeing his erection, stroking the hot, silky skin until Vic whimpered. With another flick of his tongue over an aroused nipple, he slid down to his knees, nuzzling into Vic's belly while his erection left a trail of moisture under Mac's chin. After a quick nip at his navel that pulled a gasp from Vic, Mac shifted to take the head of his cock into his mouth, licking the surface, flicking over the sensitive ridge, probing into the tiny slit, all the while enjoying his taste and the sounds he was making. Wanting to really drive his lover crazy, Mac reached up to flick his sensitive nipples with his nails, and Vic's resulting yell echoed around the tiled room.

Mac chuckled, the vibrations on his cock making Vic whimper some more. Mac released his lover's erection for a moment to grin up at him. "You have to be quiet, beautiful, or you're gonna have everyone in here." He smirked again, then sucked Vic's cock back into his mouth. He knew that they were supposed to be working, so he tried to make this fast, sucking hard on Vic, then taking him down his throat and swallowing, his hands on Vic's hips pulling him forward to take him even deeper.

Vic shoved a fist into his mouth to muffle his cries as Mac's throat muscles milked him and his tongue fluttered along the shaft. Doing this, he always lived up to the sensuality promised by his lush mouth, and Vic was grateful that he finally got over Li Ann and noticed what was right under his nose all along. Speaking of things being under noses... He forced his eyes open and looked down at Mac, his nose nestled in the crisp hairs at the base of Vic's cock, his mouth stretched around him, his eyes closed as he concentrated on enjoying what he was doing, and it was too much for Vic. He bit down on his fist hard enough to draw blood, but he never felt it. All he could feel was the pleasure starting in his balls and travelling up his spine and out his cock as he exploded down Mac's throat. After a moment he opened his eyes again and watched Mac slowly release his cock with a few final swipes of his tongue to clean him up. Vic shuddered at the sensation.

Mac climbed to his feet, slithering up Vic's sensitized body and enjoying his lover's whimpers. He claimed Vic's mouth, sharing his taste with him, their tongues dueling together in first one mouth, then the other, both men equally happy to taste and be tasted.

Vic snaked one hand between their bodies, cupping the heavy flesh at Mac's groin, shaping it with his fingers, stroking while Mac groaned into his mouth. He unfastened the tight leather pants so similar to his own, feeling the rigid cock spring free as soon as he did. Mac started to reach for his leather jacket that he'd slung over the hook on the door, intending to get the lube out of his pocket but Vic stopped him.

"Vic," Mac started, remembering how sore Vic had been the one time Mac gave in to his urgency and took him without lube.

"Shh," Vic soothed. "Feel me."

Mac frowned curiously, then reached a hand around his lover, stroking the firm ass cheeks before sliding between them to probe at Vic's anus. His eyebrows shot up when his finger slid in easily, Vic already slicked and ready for him.

Vic laughed quietly. "I got myself ready for you before we left tonight. I like the feeling, knowing that you can take me any time. Besides, I intended to seduce you tonight. You always make it so easy."

"Are you complaining?"

"Fuck no!" Then he grinned. "Well, only that it's taking you so long!"

"Far be it for me to disappoint you when you're in a slutty mood." Mac yanked Vic's pants down, spun him around to face the wall, kicked his legs apart, and slid into him.

Vic yelled again, even louder than before.

Mac reached around him, and yup, he was hard again. Mac had seen his lover like this before and knew he was going to be insatiable for the rest of the night. Neither of them was going to be able to walk the next day, and it was going to be worth it.

He pumped his hips, sliding into his lover, nudging that sensitive gland deep inside him, glorying in his yelps of pleasure, not caring anymore who might hear them. He pulled Vic back into his thrusts, trying to get even deeper inside him, and Vic fought for the same thing. They moved frantically, desperately, even as Mac covered one of Vic's hands with his own, their fingers lacing together.

Vic's breath sobbed out of him, and he turned his head, twisting his torso so he could capture Mac's mouth with his own, wanting to taste Mac as he came. He lowered his free hand to his cock, pumping it in counterpoint to Mac's thrusts inside him. He could feel himself getting close again, but he wanted to come with Mac. He clenched his muscles on Mac as he withdrew each time, fighting to make him come. Soon, so soon, he couldn't hold back anymore, not when Mac released the grip he had on his hip and moved his hand over his chest, pinching and tugging at his nipples. Vic came hard for the second time, his semen splashing over the wall and some rebounding back onto him and Mac, and his shudders of completion pushed Mac over the edge at the same time. Both men yelled words that might have been each other's names as they came.

Mac slumped over Vic's back, panting, one hand stroking his lover's belly, tracing patterns in the fluid there, until he felt he could stand on his own again. He reluctantly withdrew from Vic, turning him around to kiss him when he murmured protestingly. "Come on, baby, we have to get back upstairs till we can go home."

Vic groaned but he knew Mac was right. They cleaned up and got dressed again, exiting the men's room that had fortunately remained empty while they were inside, and stopped in the hall outside for another quick kiss. A familiar purr pulled them apart.

"Fortunately for you, Jackie established that another bar is the one we want. You'll be investigating it, starting tomorrow night." The Director turned to leave, then glanced back over her shoulder. "We should definitely enter you two into the running for Best Synchronized." She smirked at them before stalking away.


End file.
